The present invention relates to display devices for presenting time-keeping wrist watches. The instant device allows a watch to be displayed securely in a variety of positions, angles and locations without requiring separate display devices to suit each position, angle or location. More specifically, the instant invention provides a modular means for adjusting the way in which a watchband collar can be set into various display modes and further provides a modular sign holder system which is adjustable to various positions of display.
Typical wrist watch display collars are rigid, one-piece units. Such watch displays usually have a C-shaped or oval member for supporting a watchband in a fixed position whose inclination is determined by a fixed base. The rigid nature of the prior art watch display collar permits the watch to be displayed at a single vantage point or angle from a display case or countertop. The fixed base allows the watch display collar to be free-standing, i.e., the base has sufficient surface area on which it can adequately support the watch display collar in conjunction with the watch itself.
Other typical watch displays may be positioned by inserting an integral projecting pin into a receptacle mounted on a wall or display case. The integral projecting pin is permanently attached at a fixed position on the watch display. These watch displays may be mounted wherever there is a receptacle, e.g., mounted vertically against a wall or in a display case. The receptacles for the projecting pins are usually spaced at fixed intervals which consequently determines the maximum number of watches in a display. A vertical arrangement of watch displays is a convenient space-saver in a crowded store. Thus, many watches can be displayed on an entire wall.
Unfortunately, typical watch display collars containing a permanently fixed integral pin are not adaptable to function as a stand-alone watch display collar without the presence of a separate foot base to support the match display collar and watch. Likewise, a stand alone watch display collar is not adaptable for placement in a vertical wall display without the presence of a pin or other attaching means. The combination of both the attaching means and footbase at separate locations on a single watch display is undesirable because of the added expense involved in providing extra materials used in manufacturing such a watch display. Moreover, the presence of needless (depending on the position) functional appendages creates a clumsy and unsightly display package.
There thus exists a need for a watch display collar capable of supporting a watch in free-standing manner as well as on a vertical display without incorporating excess manufacturing material and needless unsightly appendages. A universal watch display would eliminate multiple dies in the manufacture of watch displays and permit adaptation to a number of different positional displays. The instant invention provides a solution to these problems, among others.